ʻO ka pūnana manu nalu(Thunder bird's nest)
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Sequel to Nā Manu Uila(Thunder Birds). Danny finally calls home after being MIA for 3 months. The team has hope now but then the kids are in danger because the tributes Danny usually pays aren't being paid. Steve helps keep them safe from the monsters until Danny gets home, and yes, Steve's learned that Danny is a demigod, son of Zeus.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/16137278.

 **Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Fandom** : Hawaii Five-0 (2010)

 **Relationship** : Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams, Will Grover/Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Five-0 Team & Steve McGarrett

 **Character** : Danny "Danno" Williams, Grace Williams, Lou Grover, Will Grover, Steve McGarrett, Original Characters, Kamekona Tupuola, Nahele Huikala, Flippa (Hawaii Five-0 2010), Jerry Ortega, Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards

 **Additional Tags:** Crossover, Danny "Danno" Williams is a Demigod, Danny "Danno" Williams is the son of Zeus, Mention of Hawaiian Deities, Mythology References, Worried Steve McGarrett, Sequel, Supernatural Elements, Protective Steve McGarrett

 **Series** : Part 2 of Mokupuni manu manuʻu(Thunder Bird Island)

 **Stats** : Published: 2018-09-30 Words: 4393

 **Title** : ʻO ka pūnana manu nalu(Thunder bird's nest) by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

 **Summary** : Danny's been gone for three months. In that time, there's been no trace, no word, absolutely nothing. It's driven Steve to the brink of insanity. Finally, Danny reaches out to Grace to tell her he loves her and he's trying to make his way home.

The team's hope rekindles.

But troubles are only just starting. Danny's been paying tribute and homage to the water deities of Hawaii to make life as peaceful for him and his kids. But since he's been gone, there's been no one to pay those tributes which puts Charlie and Grace in danger. A Hawaiian demigod descendant that respects what Danny's done, warns Kamekona. Now he and Nahele have taken the kids to a blessed and magically secure location...without telling anyone. Steve's practically hysteric when he thinks the kids have been kidnapped, but Kamekona brings him in and Steve learns a few interesting and scary things.

 **Notes:The** only Hawaiian I know is Hello/goodby, thank you, crazy, and Merry Christmas. And that's thanks to the Lilo and Stitch the series. So I can't guarantee the title is correct but that's what Google said it was xD I'm going to do more research on Hawaiian deities but most of it is going to be vague and if not, simply from what I've learned from Moana. This was more about the people on the island. Though there are mentions of Hawaiian deities and my own character who isn't exactly human, I didn't use anyone from the PJO series, so I'm not tagging it as a fandom.

* * *

Since Danny's disappearance, Grace spends most of her time either with the Grover's or with Steve when she's not at home with Charlie. Will was a very caring and supporting boyfriend and she loved how kind he was being. But Steve had arguably taken it worse than she or Charlie, so he needed her more.

Today was one of the days she was spending with Will. She really loved how much the Grover family welcomed her, and she knew it was a bit more because 5-0 was a family more than because she was Will's girlfriend, but that just added an extra level of depth.

"Alright, Grace, what do you want in your pancakes? I've got a smorgasbord of options." Lou said as his hands hovered over the ingredients.

Grace smiled and was about to ask for chocolate chip pancakes when her phone began to ring. She looked at the number and frowned.

"What?" Will asked, noticing her face.

"It's an unknown number but the location says Greece." She replied.

"You know anyone from Greece?" Will followed up. When she shook her head, he added. "It's probably a scam. Don't answer it."

"He's probably right." Lou agreed. Those scam calls were so damn common nowadays.

Grace nodded but she stared at the screen until it stopped ringing. When it did, she placed it down and took a breath. She put a smile on her face and said, "Surprise me with the pancakes."

"Atta girl." Lou winked at her before beginning the batch of his new creations.

Will mouthed, 'You're brave.' to her, which made her giggle.

Then there was a small chime. The chime that usually means she got a voicemail. That made both Grover men look back at her. She carefully picked up the phone and saw that she indeed have a new voicemail. Had that been someone she knew. Then her eyes widened. "What if that was..."

"Grace-" Will began to speak, but Grace pressed play and put it on speaker.

" _Monkey_. _..hey, it's me. Danno. Hey...I...gods Gracie, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. But I'm okay. Just...just had some trouble. But...I'm going home. I...I don't know how long I'll be but...I am. Hug your brother for me and give him a kiss. I love you."_

Grace's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she went back to the call log and tried to call, but the call would be made. Her shoulders began to shake as tears silently fell from her eyes. "It was him...it was him and I didn't pick up..."

Will immediately got up to hug her and she held on to him as she cried. Looking over to his father, Will saw Lou taking out his own phone and calling someone while he reached for Grace's phone.

"Jerry, listen to me and listen good. Danny just called Grace."

" _What? Are you serious?"_

"He left a voicemail. I need you to find out where the call came from. The screen read Greece if it helps."

 _"Greece? That's a weird place. Does the Williams family have any other family over there? Or any connections to any cases?"_ Jerry asked and Lou could assume he as already doing some hacking on his end.

"I don't know. I'll make some calls. You see if you can get anything on your end, okay?"

 _"Yeah, sure. Are you gonna tell Steve?"_ Jerry asked with some wariness in his voice.

This was the best lead they've had in months. Though it would bring hope to their situation, Steve's been in a very emotional state of mind. He's either very disassociated and someone always has to make sure he eats or he could go days without remembering to. Or he's very passionate, pushing himself beyond the limit looking for anything that could be the next lead.

There was also the third option which they've only seen twice. A moment where Steve gets close to accepting that maybe Danny's never coming back and in those moments, Steve seemed broken beyond repair.

"I have to."

 _"Right. Well...good luck. And be careful."_

"Thanks, Jer." Lou turned back to the kids and gave Grace a sympathetic look. "Listen to me Gracie...it's not your fault. And he's alive. I'm going to borrow your phone because so we can have it set up with a tracker for when he calls again. Just remember the important things. He's alive. He's coming home. And he loves you."

Gracie smiled despite the tears. "Call if there's anything?"

"You bet...and tell you what? I'll give Will permission to not go to school today. Why don't you two call Rachel and tell her the news...and uh, maybe wait until she gets here. I'm sure she'll be okay if you don't go to school today either."

"Thanks, dad."

"Thanks, Mr. Grover."

"Any time. I gotta go. Take care."

* * *

Lou barely placed a step through 5-0's office before he was ambushed by Steve. His clothes were wrinkled, his eyes were bloodshot, big and dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, and he didn't smell all that fresh. He had a hobo look going on and with a crazed look in his eyes. He knew.

"Where is it?" Steve demanded.

Lou looked over to where Jerry was typing away at the screen. He guessed that the reason Steve wasn't listening to the voicemail on repeat there was because he wanted Jerry to locate where it came from. He wasn't sure if it was the right or wrong thing to do, but he handed over the phone to Steve. Steve fumbled with it for a bit before he pressed play and held the phone up to his ear.

" _Monkey_. _..hey, it's me. Danno. Hey...I...gods Gracie, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. But I'm okay. Just...just had some trouble. But...I'm going home. I...I don't know how long I'll be but...I am. Hug your brother for me and give him a kiss. I love you."_

Just like Grace, Steve had tears in his eyes as he listened to Danny's voice. When it was over, he pressed play again. Lou watched him do it a few more times before he cleared his throat to get Steve's attention.

Steve snapped his head Lou's way and began to talk. "Why didn't he call me? He could have called me, told me where he was, I could have the next plane out of Hawaii ready to go get him! Why didn't he call _me_? Why _didn't_ he call me? WHY DIDN'T HE CALL ME?"

The tension was high in the office, but Lou could handle it. He placed his hands on Steve's shoulders and spoke to him as calmly as he could. "That's his baby girl, Steve. He's been gone for a long time. He knows she's worried. He knows she'd give you information. He's alive. We weren't 100% sure of that before but now we are. We can help him but we need to stay calm...okay?"

Steve's breathing was uneven and he still had that 'ready to spring at any moment' vide to him, but his shoulders relaxed a bit and he nodded. "You're right...you're right. So uh...he...he didn't call back?"

Lou took a moment to see if Steve was really okay. When he was sure that Steve was, for the moment at least, acting as an investigator, he answered. "No. The number showed up as unknown. Most smartphones now come with some sort of trackers. Let's you know where the call is coming from."

"Yeah. Jerry said Greece. His voice...it...it was fast. So he probably didn't have much time. He was in a hurry. Probably in danger."

"Danny's smart," Lou said quickly. "He'll be smart about it. So now we just gotta be calm and help on our part. Have you or Danny worked on anything in Greece or put anyone away with Greek ties?"

Steve paced and shook his head, "No. I don't think so. But Danny's... I don't know all of Danny's files...I'll make some calls."

Lou watched Steve storm to his office with a sense of determination he hasn't seen in a while. As good as it was, it also scared him. Steve was walking a tightrope on his sanity. The slightest thing could put him off, and that truly scared Lou to his core.

* * *

"Sorry braddah, we're closed. Come back tomorrow." Kamekona said as he and Nahele finished closing up.

"I'm not here for food."

Kamekona turned to the stranger. He looked like a local but not one he's ever seen before, and yet...

"Do I know you?" Kamekona asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man smiled a little, and for a second his eyes glowed as if the full moon was reflecting on a calm ocean. Kamekona jumped a bit before he looked around. There wasn't anyone around but him and Nahele. He wasn't scared, at least not in the traditional way.

"What can I do for you? We've got just enough for the making of one more dish. Free of charge for someone just as yourself."

"I am grateful, but I'm not here for food as I said."

"So you mentioned. Why are you here then?"

"The Williams children...they're in danger."

"Danger? What sort of danger?"

The stranger looked conflicted as he thought of how to explain. "There are beings here who...do not welcome their presence."

"What? But they're just _keikis_!"

"I know. But it's in their blood. It's agitating some spirits."

"I do not understand..."

"Daniel Williams is not like you. And not because he's from the mainland. He is..."

"Like you?" Kamekona gestured towards the stranger.

The stranger nodded. "In simple terms, yes. And though there are others like Daniel Williams here, their blood doesn't stir the anger quite like the Williams'."

"I know detective Williams can be snarky and sarcastic. An acquired taste...but he's one of the good ones braddah."

The stranger agreed, "I don't doubt that. And it's not his honor that's the problem. While here, Daniel Williams has paid tribute to many of the Hawaiian deities. He knew where to go and what to do. It's taken courage and plenty of honor and humility to do what he has done. But he has been gone. Many who wanted to act against his blood have been waiting for a moment like this. Though they wish it more on Daniel, anyone one of his family who carries the Greek Sky blood will do...My family and I respect Daniel Williams, which is why we're here with the warning. We wish to help protect his young."

"How?"Kamekona asked seriously.

"We have blessed a location. Made it safe for them. It will be scary, but if a friendly face brings them...maybe less so."

"Do they even know?"

The stranger shook his head. "Daniel Williams tried to protect them from it all."

"So that's a big fat no. Grace might be easier...but little Charlie..."

"I know it won't be an easy task, but it's needed."

"How soon? And where?"

"The safehouse is ready now. And there's an attack in the works. We best get them tonight."

"Alright...just give me the info. I'll see what I can do." Kamekona said.

* * *

"This is insane. On _many_ levels." Nahele exclaimed from the back of the car.

"I know it can be hard at first, but the Kapua are to be taken seriously," Flippa said from the shotgun seat.

"How do we know this guy can be trusted?" Nahele asked.

"You think I couldn't collaborate his story? The lives of two young _keikis_ hangs in the balance. I thought you'd have more faith in me, your trustworthy employer." Kamekona told him.

"It's not that I don't. But you guys just dropped some big bombs on me. I get traditions and stories. I grew up on them too. But myths and reality are supposed to have a clear line. And now you're telling me detective Williams isn't human either?"

"That was a shock to me too," Flippa mentioned.

"Not me. I knew there was something about him...not just any human can withstand lasting so long and strongly against Commander McGarrett." Kamekona chimed in.

Flippa rolled his eyes. "You had no idea either, cuz."

"Maybe not. But still. What's important right now is getting to those two _keikis_ and getting them to the safehouse." Kamekona said.

"Shouldn't we tell Steve?" Nahele asked with a worried tone.

"He's been very stressed," Flippa told Nahele.

"And this won't add to the stress? We're basically kidnapping the kids who are under his charge." Nahele pointed out.

"He's got a point, cuz. Do we tell McGarrett?"

"He's already on the brink of going full _lōlō_ , so I don't think so."

"When he _does_ find out he's not only gonna be full on crazy, he's gonna be full on angry!" Nahele exclaimed.

"I don't wanna die like that," Flippa muttered to himself.

"Oi, calm down! Both of ya! Just do what your boss says. And I say shut it. We're almost there."

* * *

Nahele felt better knowing that Kamekona and Flippa would be with the kids at the safe house until Danny came home. Nahele was still trying to wrap his head around everything, but deities or not, no way would he let the kids alone.

The safe house was actually a house on a street. There were people walking around outside but Nahele was told that there were wards and charms around the place that make both mortal and unwanted deities not notice it. The house wasn't occupied and neither were the houses on either side. There were three bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. There were furniture and appliances in each room to make it habitable. The electricity worked, the water worked, hell they even had wifi.

Charlie was a bit scared but he was now calmly playing a game with Flippa. Grace, being older, did her best to understand everything. Much like Nahele, she was very skeptical. But the stranger, who went by just Sam, showed them a few his powers. Once you see someone transform into an actual hawk in front of your eyes, you sort of have to accept it.

Sam explained to both of the children of what their father was and who he was. And who their grandfather was and why they were in danger at the moment.

Nahele went to the kitchen to make himself a snack when Grace joined him.

"Hey...want something to eat?"

"I need to call Uncle Steve." She told him.

Nahele pushed away his sandwich supplies and looked at her. "You heard what Sam said. This is very dangerous."

"Uncle Steve is _ohana!_ Since leads on my dad have been pretty much nothing, he's been falling apart! Now that we're gone he's going to be mad! He needs to know..."

"Alright...I'll bring him.

* * *

Nahele went to look for Steve, but he came back to the safe house very soon.

"What happened? Where's McGarrett?" Kamekona asked.

"I'm not gonna tell him. He is in a _rage_." Nahele said seriously. Then he pointed to Flippa. "You go."

Flippa shook his head, "Oh no. I told you...I don't wanna die like that."

"You two are chicken. I'm a little ashamed of you both." Kamekona told them.

"Then you can go," Flippa said with Nahele giving a nod of agreement.

"Alright alright...we can figure this out." Kamekona relented and began to think.

After a moment, Flippa asked, "Well cuz?"

"We draw straws."

* * *

"Right now's not a good time Kamekona." Steve grit out as he answered the phone.

 _"You're gonna have to make time then. It's an emergency."_

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not. You wanna know what _is_ an emergency? The same week we finally get news from Danny, a solid good news for the first time in _three_ months, Grace _and_ Charlie are kidnapped. _That's_ an emergency!"

 _"I know you're mad but don't worry. They're okay."_

Steve froze in his pacing. "I'm sorry, _what_ did you say?"

" _They're fine. They're with Nahele and my_ lil _cuz."_

"You... _you_ took them? Kamekona, what the fuck?"

 _"Listen, I can't explain. Not over the phone. It's for their own safety. I got a very hot tip. Meet me at the shrimp truck. I'll pick you there and then we can go to them._ "

"Kamekona, what the hell is going on?"

 _"Trust me, it's not something that can be discussed over the phone. For many reasons."_ Kamekona said before hanging up. Giving Steve no choice but to do as asked.

* * *

When Steve arrived, Flippa and Nahele were practically hiding in the kitchen. Luckily Steve was more interested in hugging the hell out of Grace and Charlie. It had been one hell of a toll on his crumbling sanity when Rachel called him to tell him both of the kids were missing.

From the kitchen, Flippa and Nahele could hear Steve yell at Sam and threaten him in all sort of ways that will guarantee nightmares for years to come. To his credit, Same wasn't phased.

Between Sam, Kamekona, and Grace Steven learned something new about his partner.

Steve went upstairs and asked Sam to follow to have a more discreet talk.

"How long are they going to stay hidden? Can we bring Rachel in?" Steve asked, knowing the mother was as worried as he'd been.

"Since they are untrained, then it's best until Daniel Williams returns."

"Do you know when that is? Have you been in contact with him? Do you know where he is?" Steve demanded.

"The answer to all of those questions is no. I'm afraid not. Since the tributes that Daniel Williams has done since he's been calling Hawaii home have stopped, some beings take the presence of both of these children as an invasion."

"An invasion? They're kids!"

"Right now they may seem harmless, but they're not of normal human blood. Greeks with the blood of the divine have been trained since the age of 7 to be ready for quests. And as for bringing in the mother, it seems she isn't aware of their divine bloodline. Bringing you in was miss William's request. We gave her the option of bringing in her mother but she chose you. And seeing your mental state, or lack thereof, it was a risky move."

"Excuse me?"

"You are unstable. I can see the warrior spirit in you, and I can admire it. But you are too unaware of the reality of the situation. You are putting them at risk."

Steve felt offended. He felt hurt and confused and he just really needed Danny to come back. Looking defeated he asked, "Tell me...explain to me the situation. Make me understand."

Sam looked Steve up and down for a moment before he nodded. He guested Steve to take a seat and once he did he began to explain.

"Your friend Daniel Williams is a Greek demigod. He is the son of a god and a mortal. There are many like Daniel Williams who come through Hawaii and depending on who their parent is, they're not bothered, bothered a little, or bothered a lot."

"What makes them...a bother?" Steve asked.

"Their parents. It's not fair but a lot of demigods have to carry the burden of their godly parent's actions. Daniel William's father is not just any run of the mill god. He's the son of the king of the Greek gods. He's caused a lot of trouble...and even if he hasn't, the urge to fight him...to take his title, his reputation. It's alluring. And because he's far out of reach, many will settle for fighting his children."

"How the hell have I not noticed any of this for the past 8 years?" Steve asked incredulously.

"There's this thing the Greeks use. It's called the Mist. It hides magical things from mortals. He could have been fighting a Minitaur or something that big with a sword that glowed and you would see him fighting a 7-foot tall gangbanger with a lacrosse stick."

Steve wanted to argue, but looking back there had been some very weird insane situation's Danny's come across. And every time he seemed to visit Jersey he came back with one injury or another it seemed.

"Anyway." Sam brought Steve's attention back to the story. "When Daniel Williams realized he was going to be making a home for on this island that wasn't exactly welcoming of his kind...he made arrangements. He sought out the right deities and made sacrifices and tributes and they all made sure to keep most of the supernatural problems away from him and his children."

As Sam explained it all, Steve kept flashing back to moments that now had double meanings. Moments especially around Halloween that sometimes carried supernatural elements. He feels bad for mocking Danny when he had legitimate fears. And now he wonders if any of those times if Danny had gotten into some supernatural danger under his nose. He wonders how many fights in the last eight years has Danny had to fight on his own.

"Not too many," Sam said. Apparently, he had said the last part out loud. "He's smart. He knew where to go. The deities he paid homage to were powerful enough to keep the promise of safety. Think of it this way. Daniel Williams was sort of 'paying' the right supernatural mob families. So long as the payments kept coming in..."

"Danny was safe. But he's been gone. No one's been making payments and now they want Danny's blood. They want his kids." Steve summarized, feeling sick just thinking about it.

"Not exactly them. He was paying the higher-ups, so to speak. They respect what Daniel Williams has done and they aren't going after his children. It's the lower, dimmer, simpler supernatural beings who are more instinct than mind who are the danger now."

"Can't they just pay their respects like Danny has until he comes back?" Steve asked.

"There isn't much time. There are looking for them now. Proper rituals and sacrifices take time. Right now...they're like a swarm of piranha. And they've got a taste for William blood."

All of _Steve's_ blood seemed to have left his face. "I don't know when or how Danny's gonna come home. What's he even supposed to do when he gets back?"

"He has to fight them. And then start doing the tributes he was doing."

"Fight? Well, why can't I just do that for them? I will!"

"I know you would, but you can't. In terms you understand, it's a blood feud. You do not have his blood. You do not carry the burden. You cannot fight his battles."

Steve's lips thinned out in his anger. "We're not blood, but we _are_ family!"

"I can see your bond clearly. I do not make the rules. I am merely telling you what they are. You are very tired. Very stressed. Daniel Williams is not on this island without allies. There are those like myself and my family who do not wish to see them harmed. It's why we're here. As much as we would also love to help, this is not something we can do. So be here with us and help the way we can and keep the children safe."

* * *

Steve walked back downstairs and sat down next to Grace who was reading a book.

"Whatcha got there?"

"A book on Greek mythology...it's sort of the kiddie version, but it's better than nothing." She told him while showing him the page she was on. The big Kahuna himself, Zeus.

"I remember reading about them in literature class. But that was a _long_ time ago." Steve told her.

"Where do you think Danno's been all this time?" She asked him as she nestled into his side.

He wrapped a protective arm around her, "Doin' what he's always doin' kiddo. Being a hero."

"...I should have answered that call." She mumbled and held on to his hand.

"He's coming back. And now we know. He doesn't have to hide anymore. Things are going to get better." Steve said gently.

It was calm for a while. But just as Steve had fallen into a light sleep, the house began to shake. He bolted up, pulling out his gun and looking for the cause.

"Yo, what's going on?" Flippa asked as he and Nahele rushed back into the room. Kamekona tried to get Charlie to go back to sleep while looking around for Sam.

Sam came back into the living room too. "It's some of the _Kupua_ that aren't fond of the children of the sky. They've found us."

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"We reinforce the wards and we stand our ground. These aren't humans and none of you are trained to fight them. And the only real soldier here is you...stay with the kids and protect them. I'll walk the rest of you on how to help reinforce the wards."

Steve was about to argue, but Grace tugged on his arm. "We gotta keep Charlie safe...until Danno gets back."

Steve sighed but didn't argue with Grace. "Okay...let's build a fort. You flip the table and I'll flip the other couches."

* * *

The 'siege' lasted for a few days. They were starting to go hungry because the food was running low. Steve was going to volunteer to go get more with Nahele when a miracle finally happened.

There was a huge thunder clash and Sam smiled ear to ear.

"What's with the smile braddah?" Kamekona asked.

"Daddy's home!" Charlie exclaimed.

It took a moment for it to click. Thunderstorm. Thunder and lightning...that was Danny's powers. This storm _was_ Danny! Steve ignored the warnings to stay inside and ran outside. He wasn't sure what the hell it was he just witness, it was like a fireworks display and a war zone at the same time. He felt blinded and deaf seconds after stepping out of the door, but his need to see Danny surpassed any self-preservation he had.

Then everything was quiet and for a moment he thought he was dead.

But then he blinked his vision into focus and there he was. "D-Danno?"

"Hey, babe...miss me?"

* * *

End Notes

This was way longer than I intended, but it got away from me. Not that I mind. I'm having fun with this world :) I'm thinking next segment is going to be Danny's time away...or it might just pick up where this left off.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
